With the expansion of information technology (IT) and related industries, more and more data is getting stored, tiered, and archived. This has further led to development of different storage solutions, such as storage area network (SAN). Storage capacities of such system are to be efficiently managed. For managing the storage capacities of such storage infrastructures, a global namespace may be used.
Containers are paradigms for developing and deploying computer services. Developers and operators value containers because dependencies for running a service are encapsulated inside a single entity.